


Youth

by Ookomix



Series: Star Wars One-Shots [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ben is not nice, Minor Death Character, Murder, Pre-TFA, psychotic kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookomix/pseuds/Ookomix
Summary: Ben Solo is an angry teen who just wants, for once, to see his mother for his birthday.And no one can stop him from doing so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That's clearly the least fluffy work of this series.  
> ... For now... We'll see in the future!   
> Enjoy!

Hosnian Prime. Ben hates the place as much as Coruscant, but his mother’s words have been definitive: it will be the new _HQ_ of the New Republic. As it will change something to the fact the place is wretched, and will become as corrupted as the Republic was. Mom can try all she wants to make the galaxy a better place, she can’t change the darkness lurking in the heart of those who want and have power.

The young man sighs. Of course, he’s proud of his mother. She’s the entire galaxy’s rock, the light of hope for every sore eyes. And she tries her best to protect Ben from all this fury. Even if that means cutting him from her life almost entirely.

 _Don’t be such a drama-queen_ , he can hear in his ears. Luke’s a sympathetic uncle, but he’s not very comprehensive when it gets out of his field of competence. Basically, everything that’s not related to the Force, he doesn’t understand or completely ignore.

And that’s why Ben’s on a planet he hates, fleeing from his Jedi training he can’t do properly, trying to see his mother for the first time in a year. He completely gave up on catching up with his father, since Han’s way too busy with his shipping company, and never at home. Sometimes Ben wonders if he remembers he has a son at all.

Okay, he’s being a drama-queen again. Ben shakes his head, as to make the eerie thoughts go away by themselves. They seem to anchor themselves to his brain as time goes by, and he struggles to forget this boiling anger in his heart. It’s becoming… difficult.

Making his way in the street on the ground of Hosnian Prime, the teenager tries to find a way to access the higher levels even if he’s here as total stowaway. Luke would never have let him go if he knew. But it’s almost his birthday, and receiving a fucking hollow call for his sixteen birthday is a pain in the ass. The last year’s one has been, he knows that much, and time doesn’t numb the pain and annoyance. Maybe he’s too soft, too… sensitive. But it’s _painful_ to be sent away by his parents just because he’s Force-sensitive. Not nice.

He bumps into another being, and watches the other fall without trying to help him. What’s wrong with people and not looking when they walk? It’s not his fault if they can’t stand without help.

“Hey, watch out, you stupid kid!” the man shouts, but Ben continues to walk without looking behind him. “I’m talking to you!”

Ben ignores him and turns on an alley, listening to hasty footsteps following him. Well, he doesn’t have enough time to deal with broken ego, but when the voice resounds again, spitting insults at him, he stops anyway. A large hand falls on his shoulder and he’s yanked back and turned around to face the red-cheeked, heaving man.

“Who do you think you are?! I’m respected, here, no one _stays in my way_ , brat! I’m sure you don’t want to end up with an arm missing, do you?”

Despite all the threatening words and menacing glares, Ben is utterly, completely unimpressed. He can sense the man is all bark and no bite. He can _feel_ the Force curl around him and slide on his body like even the mightiest entity in the galaxy can’t even help the poor bastard. He’s nothing. But because the teen’s answering time might be alarmingly long, the man looses both his patience and temper, and he slaps Ben hard enough for the kid to jerk his head on the side. Ben’s eyes widen as he brings his hand to his now stinging face, and he can taste blood in his mouth.

“… What have you done?” he asks “Do you _really_ think you’re important enough to _bully_ me? I have no idea who you are, but nor do you know _who I am_!”

Once again his anger flashes and runs free through his veins like poison. He hates when he’s like that, uncontrollable and dangerous. His uncle warned him enough about what he’s capable of when he gives up on little leash he has on himself.

But those thoughts, whispering sweet words to his ears… _kill him, make him pay, make him know no one can match your power._ Without even looking at what he’s doing, Ben reaches his hand to the wall and a pipe comes off the rusty, forgotten structure to go directly between his finger. The man in front of him squeaks with surprise, and as he’s about to turn and run, his feet lock themselves to the ground, and he’s left immobilized.

“Wait,” he begs, “wait, what… You seriously can’t… Hey, let’s discuss this, alright? I-I’m sure we can find an arrangement, right? Please…”

But Ben doesn’t care about his begs and pleas and tears. He raises the pipe high in the air before crashing it directly on the man’s head, the sound of metalagainst bone resounding around them. One, two, three hits and blood splatters on them both, warm and sticky, as Ben’s opponent falls on the ground with a thud and doesn’t get up. His skull is open for everyone to see brain and meat, and it’s only then that the teenager lets the pipe go. His anger is completely gone. All is left is a sensation of _wrongness_ , quickly replaced by an insensitive serenity.

He did good. Didn’t he?

Leaving the dark back alley behind, Ben goes for the first cantina he finds to wash the blood and get rid of his jacket. He lingers a while in front of his reflection, in the ill-lighted bathroom of the cantina, trying to make all the blood on his face disappear. That’s better, he looks more suitable for the highest places of the City. Putting his smile back in place on his face, the young man resumes his way to the top of Hosnian Prime, ready to see his mother. And this time no one can prevent him for doing so.

After all, no one can match his power.


End file.
